


Cullen and the Rose Bush Dragon

by StoleTarts



Series: Dragon Age: A How-To Guide [17]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: M/M, Prequel, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5244737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoleTarts/pseuds/StoleTarts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While training in Lothering to become a full-fledged Templar, a young Cullen Rutherford has an eventful run-in with someone who claims to be a dragon which spirals quickly into a romance that will last a lifetime.</p><p>Setting takes place before the Fifth Blight and before most of the other Dragon Age stories in this series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cullen Versus the Rose Bush Dragon

“Cullen! Cullen! You’re going to get in trouble!”

“Just cover for me Alistair! I think it flew over here.”

“Maker, Fine! Just be back before dark!”

With a huff, the first of the young Templars-in-training turned to head back towards Lothering’s chantry door while the second continued his search in the overgrown rose bushes which lined the courtyard. There had been a minor incident with his sword involving playfully pretending to throw it like a lance into an imaginary demon when it slipped from his fingers and flew into the wilds behind the cleared practice area. Returning without it would be grounds for a whipping, it not removed from weapons training entirely. It wasn’t something he was willing to risk so early in his apprenticeship. “Where are you?” he whispered as he rummaged through the thorns, his face and arms being scratched. “Ow!” Even with leather gloves on, a frustrated squeeze allowed for the bramble to prick his fingers.

As the sun set, his search ended and he finally sat down to lean against an old oak tree. It was difficult to breathe and he had become drenched in sweat from the weight of his new armor as time passed. The gloves came off first so he could unbuckle the rib-hugging straps and toss the plate chestpiece onto the ground. His eyes closed as he took in a deep breath, filling his lungs and enjoying the cool breeze against his freed, moist chest now exposed ever so slightly from the ties on his billowy, white shirt having come undone. “Have you given up already, Templar?” teased a mocking voice from behind a tree. Cullen jumped to his feet, grabbing a thin, broken reed switch to use as a weapon if necessary.

“Show yourself!” There was another laugh as a boy around his own age stepped into view. He had tanned-brown skin and a sun-kissed glow about him as light danced around his unusual silver-colored hair, but the most noticeable things about him were his large, bright-green eyes and cheerful smile. That, and he was holding the long sword which had lost its owner. “That! That’s mine! Give it back!” After pointing a finger at the lost belonging, Cullen rushed to take a few steps forward, but found the blade lined with his neck. His hands went up as he stared down at it, dropping the stick as if it were a real threat. “…Please, I mean no disrespect,” he stammered. “But my sword! I need it before I can return back to the Chantry.”

“Why should I give it back?” the armed young man asked. “I saw you throw it away.”

“…You saw me? You were watching?” A eyebrow was raised at this. “I…was just playing. I didn’t mean to toss it! Honest! …But why were you watching me? Do you want to be a Templar as well?”

“Of course not!” was quickly protested. “There’s no way I could be a Templar!”

“Why not? You’re big enough.”

“Because I’m…” There was a pause. “Because I’m a dragon. They don’t let dragons be Templars.”

“…You are not a dragon. That’s ridiculous.”

“I am! I can breathe fire and everything!”

“So, prove it,” Cullen laughed and completely ignored the weapon still lined with his throat at this point.

“F…Fine!” Stabbing the sword in the ground, the ‘dragon’ put his hands up as if to do something with them. “Watch! I’ll…” But he stopped and Cullen tilted his head confused as instead, the boaster looked around and began gathering up red, wild roses. After pulling petals from them until he had two handfuls, he turned with his fists being held out. “Ready?”

“Sure,” Cullen smiled, crossing his arms to enjoy the show. He couldn’t help by snicker as he had petals blown onto his face from the mystical creature and had to applaud the theatrics at least. Leaning over, he then picked his sword up and struck a fencing pose with it. “So, I should slay you then?” he wiggled the weapon about, only to drop it clumsily. “That…never happens to me. I swear.”

“I’m sure you tell all the girls that,” the other lad shrugged as he placed his hand on a tree to trace the bark as he walked behind it. “Well. Bye then.” Cullen raised an eyebrow, following the boy around out of curiosity.

“Wait! Do you…? Do you live nearby? In the village?”

“Dragons don’t live in villages. We’d be chased out with pitchforks,” was replied with a smirk as he leaned back against the oak, pinned from the position Cullen had taken over him. “Or by junior Templars throwing their swords at us.”

“It was an accident!” Cullen insisted as he took a step closer. His face was just barely two inches away. “Are you really a dragon? Your hair and eyes are a weird colour…” He took to staring into the strangely-lit green glow and silver-white fluff. “You’re about my age, right? Why is your hair so pale…?” Without thinking, he tugged at a pinch of the stranger’s bangs only to have his hand slapped away.

“It changed when I was really young! All dragons look differently than normal humans, you know. I don’t think it looks that bad… Not as bad as yours. You have a bird’s nest up there!” Fingers came to tug at one of Cullen’s yellow curls and watched it delightfully pop back into place when released. “But it suits you. You’re like those painting in the Chantry. The ones with the naked babies. You look just like that!”

“Well, people usually say curled straw, so that’s the first time I’ve been called a ‘naked babe’.”

“I’m sure your mother called you one too once before.”

“Sure, but I was a literal naked babe then!” The back and forth sent them both to chuckling, but the silence afterward was filled with awkwardness as Cullen realized he had kept the stranger close under his arm for some time and the ‘beast’ he had caught was no longer struggling. He pushed off though, turning to clear his throat as he felt his face flush hot from his cheeks to his ears. “I’m Cullen, by the way. Cullen Rutherford. And you are…?” There was shuffling around before the other boy decided to speak up.

“…I…should be going. Try not to lose your sword again, Master Templar.” With that, he turned to leave, but stopped once again as he was called out to a second time.

“I will be one day! And even dragons have names, right? What’s yours?”

“…It’s…Seren and if you come to the rose bushes out here again, I’ll find you and then I'll eat you. Consider yourself warned.”

“Then, I’ll be here tomorrow! After my own dinner and prayer!”

“…We’ll see,” Seren waved as he walked into the forest, disappearing once again from Cullen’s sights. He remained hidden until he could see that the Templar had walked away after gathering his weapon and armor before turning his attention back to his original reason for being so close to the chantry borders. Kneeling down, he brushed away some fallen debris on a tombstone hidden in the thicket.

**Here Lies Malcolm Hawke:**

**May Andraste Guide Him and Show Mercy When Others Did Not**

Two candles were placed nearby, one on each side. The boy who had only recently lost his father leaned down to blow gently on the unlit wicks, igniting them with magic.


	2. Cullen Versus Little Bethany Hawke

Cullen couldn’t sleep. His eyes glistened as he stared up at the ceiling in the middle of the night in his dorm room. “Alistair. Alistair!” he whispered loudly in an attempt to awaken his snoring friend in the bed next to his. The sleeping recruit snorted as he awoke, groaning with his rolling over.

“It’s your turn to empty the chamber pot, Cullen. I did it last time…”

“The chamber…no. Alistair! Wake up! I need to talk to you. Do you remember that story you told me of the odd boy you met in Redcliffe? The one with the white hair and jade eyes?”

“…Yeah…”

“I think I saw him today! He had the same color hair and pupils, you know. Tall, dark-skinned…”

“Ah, that’s not him. The one I met was…tiny. Pale and small like a little white rabbit.” Cullen’s face seemed a bit disappointed.

“Oh, that’s strange then,” he thought out loud as he rolled onto his side to face the other bunk. “Maybe they are related?”

“Was he a noble? The one you met, I mean. The one I met was so…”

“Noble? No,” Cullen answered as he remembered Seren’s clothing and demeanor. There was definitely nothing that stood out as being from a lineage or high-ranking family. “Actually, he said he as a dragon…”

“YOU MET A DRAGON!?” Alistair nearly yelled as he sat up, giving Cullen his complete attention. “In human form? You’re so lucky! Did he grant you your wish?” he asked in a series of excited questions. “Ah! Did he threaten to eat you if you didn’t pay the gold ransom?”

“What? Maker, no! None of that! He’s not a real dragon, Alistair.”

“Oh,” Alistair frowned as he calmed down a bit. “Dammit. I was going to ask for a way out of here.”

“You should try to make the best of it, you know. There’s a lot of good you can do as a Templar. Help people who really need it. Protect the innocent from the dangers of magic.”

“Uh huh,” Alistair smiled as he changed the subject. “So when are you going to see your handsome dragon again and declare your love for him? Pretty sure that’s against the Chantry rules, you know. Loving dragons.” Cullen felt himself blush and quickly put his head back down on the pillow, covering it with his quilt.

“I’m not in love with him! Or anyone! I…I just made a friend and…tomorrow. I hope. If not then, soon.

“I see you didn’t say anything about him not being handsome,” Alistair teased as he rolled away to get comfortable again.

“…He did look…capable. Strong. I said he should join as a recruit, but then he said they don’t take people like him. Strange.”

“Pretty sure there is a bylaw against mystical creatures as soldiers for Andraste…”

“Maker, you’re as bad as he is! Why am I surrounded by the likes of you…Alistair? Alistair? Are you asleep?” There was a snort and a low growl as the snoring had started once again. Cullen looked over once more and smiled before situating himself for a restful night as well. He still had a smile on his face, closing his eyes as he pictured Seren in his mind’s eyes. He inhaled deeply, taking in the lingering scent of roses.

The next day, training dragged on as he waited to be released from his duties to go visit the woods again. It was already nightfall when he wandered to the spot he met Seren before, but the grove was empty aside from the fireflies. He waited, and waited, but when no one came, he figured he was too late and would try again the next day. And so he did, and the day after that, and the day after that.  Four days had passed before Cullen was able to make it to the woods at sundown rather than when it had already become dark. Still, no one was there. He took a spot in the tree he had rested in the first time he had lost his sword and ended up falling asleep. He wasn’t sure how much time had gone by before he was awoken by being poked with a branch.

The first jab was soft and cautious; the second was a bit more forceful, while the third slapped him across his cheek. “Ouch! Hey! What in the…?” The profanities he was about to release were halted as he found himself face to face with a little girl. She had tanned skin, black hair, and blue eyes with a red handkerchief around her neck.

“Who are you!?” she demanded with her small, yet stern voice. “You’ve been comin’ here eve’ry day now! Are you a bandit? A grave robber? If you touch my father’s grave, I’ll…!” She held up the branch, ready to swing when Cullen stood up.

“I…no! I’m not any of those things! Please, don’t be scared. I’m looking for someone…” Suspicious, the girl raised an eyebrow and kept the branch clamped tightly with both hands.

 “Who?”

“Ah, right. His name is Seren…He’s about this tall, pale hair, green eyes, about my age…” The child gasped and held on the stick as a weapon.

“Why are you looking for my brother!?”

“…Brother? Oh. I’m..um…his friend.”

“Brother doesn’t have any friends!”

“He…He doesn’t? Well, I’m…his friend…and…er…”

“Bethany!” From behind, Seren had emerged and take the stick she was holding away from her.

“Ah!” she screamed and turned around to face him, holding her chest. “You scared me! I was handling this! This….This boy said he was your friend! But he came from the Chantry! He’s probably a bandit or a grave robber! He’s here to steal father’s things!” She pointed an accusing finger at Cullen as she promptly told on him. Seren gave Cullen an apologetic look and sighed, shaking his head.

“No, this is Cullen. He’s a friend of mine and a Templar recruit.”

“A Templar?! That makes it…” Bethany started to say but stopped as she noticed the look she was being given. “Ah…I mean…you don’t have any friends, so it sounded weird…because no one likes you.”

“…Thanks for that, little sister. Now it’s getting dark so be on your way. Dinner is already on the table, just share the tarts with Carver, for once. Please.” Whining, Bethany gave a little kick in the dirt.

“Fine,” she huffed as she stomped off, disappearing behind the bushes. Once she was out of sight, Seren laughed and turned to Cullen, inspecting the scratch on his cheek.

“She actually got you pretty good. What sort of Templar gets the drop on him by a child with a branch?”

“What sort of child attacks a sleeping man with a branch in the first place?” Cullen scoffed as he took the fingers caressing his cheek and moved them to the side. As he tried his best not to be flustered, Seren stumbled on his reply while slipping out of the loose grip.

“So, you were waiting for me? I didn’t think you’d be back here,” he said while moving to skim a nearby tree as he walked behind it.

“I said I would!” Cullen protested as he followed. “I came every day.”

“Why?” It was a question he couldn’t really think of a good answer to.

“Because.”

“Because?” Seren stopped walking and stood in front of Cullen, an eyebrow raised as he waited for the recruit to say something. Anything really, but Cullen’s voice was lost and his face turned red instead. “…Do you want to go swimming?” The change in subject helped Cullen shake his fear.

“Swimming? It’ll be dark soon though.”

“It’s still going to be pretty hot though.  There’s a small lake deeper into the woods. No predators, just some deer and things. Fresh water with a small waterfall. The fireflies are really pretty and there’s a clear view of the sky.”

“You…go there often then?”

“Just to think.”

“Alone.”

“Usually. During the day, I take Bethany and Carver sometimes.”

“And…at night? Still alone?” The line of questioning was pushing beyond what either one of them was comfortable with saying though.

“…Do you want to come or not?”

“Ye..Yes! I love to go swimming! I used to do it all the time back home.”

“Good thing you’re not wearing that heavy armor today then. You’d sink like a rock,” Seren smiled and turned to lead the way.


	3. Cullen Versus the Moonlit Sky

In the winding woods, Seren led his new friend through the bramble and bushes until they came upon a clearing. As promised, the small lake was just underneath a mined cliff which dropped so sharply that the higher up stream crashed down into waterfall. From the clean cutting of the rocks, it looked intentional though whatever small farm that may have been here was long gone. In its stead were a small, abandoned shack and the ruins of a decayed wooded watermill now overgrown with roots and vines. Despite the sun not being completely gone yet, the area was shaded enough for the fireflies to start their nightly flight through the reeds and puffed white flowers.

Seren stopped his walk to stand on top of a large, flat rock near the water’s edge and removed his thin grey top. Pulling his shirt up fluffed his neck-length white hair for just a moment, but it was heavy and straight enough to fall back down. Cullen stood by his side, doing the same with his own white shirt and they both stared at one another to compare their body types. Their skin color was different; obviously, as Cullen’s pale completion looked even paler next to the medium brown of Seren’s. Both were about the same build though, their adolescent baby fat already mostly dissolved to make way for budding adult muscles. A light trace of body hair was there as well, especially around their pubic region. Cullen’s hair was light-blond on top, but grew darker and denser further south. He was surprised to see that Cullen’s hair remain straight and white even in his nether region though as only a few strands were dark silver in color.

They both were hesitant to remove their pants, blushing and looking away as they untied the leather strings and pulled them down after kicking off their muddied boots. Both had leg hair as well, but very little. With just their loincloths left, Cullen gave a nervous laugh as he held onto his by the waistband. “Do we, um, get rid this too?” he asked as he wasn’t sure.

“Do you want them to be wet when you walk back to the Chantry? I usually dry mine out but...Um. Normally, that can take a while…”

“I can stay!” Cullen insisted. “This is our free day!

“Free day?” Seren questioned, not believing it. “Templars don’t get ‘free days’.”

“We do! Some of the recruits go back to their families for a little while. They collect some coin and prepare before we are knighted fully. Especially the older ones. “

“…So, why didn’t you go home?”

“I…It’s a bit far and my parents have my sisters and brother to worry about. I planned on staying here during the break to study and…”

“This isn’t studying.”

“…I’ll study later.”

“Then leave them on. Don’t want your bits to be all sore from falling in.”

“Falling in…? AH!” Cullen screamed as he was playfully pushed. Coming up from underneath the water’s surface, he laughed and shook his now wet, curly head. “You bastard! That’s cheating!”

“Then I’m a cheat!” Seren called down before jumping in himself. For both of them, it was nice to act their age for once. Especially with another person who knew was it was like to be denied such privileges through duty or other obligations. The pair played for over an hour in the unnaturally warm pond, hiding from each other as the one of them kept their eyes closed, diving under to dig for the smooth rocks and small shells at the bottom, and even just climbing back out only to run and jump back in. With the moon out, they decided to stop the games to head towards the abandoned shack after gathering their clothes. “I keep this place a bit clean for when I come here,” Seren explained as he pushed opened the broken door. Inside was a collection of found trinkets, broken weapons, shells, stones, carvings, and a pile of blankets under a makeshift thatched roof. “Pull that cord over there and I’ll get a fire going.”

Cullen did as he was told, careful not to drip too much on the bedding as he pulled the cord. Looking up, he was impressed how it gave way for the sky to be seen. With his back turned, Seren squatted with a pair of rocks to click together and start a fire, though did so quickly with an extended palm and released magic. “There we go,” he smiled as he put the flint down and stood. Cullen turned, surprised to see a roaring fire so quickly and full, but didn’t think too much about it. After all, Seren was a resident here and had likely started this sort of blaze hundreds of times before. “You should…um…get undressed and hang it up over the railing there. I’ll…turn my head.”

“What about you though?” Cullen asked out of some concern. “Aren’t you cold?”

“Ah. No. Cold isn’t really an issue for me.”

“But you’re still wet. Here. Just take them off. It’s fine,” Cullen pushed as he stepped over and reached for Seren’s smallclothes.

“I can undress myself, you know!” The protest was in vain since it only took a single tug to undo the heavy material.

“Stop arguing. They’re already off now. You’re fine,” Cullen huffed and turned to hang up the loincloth he all but stole before removing his own. Seren quickly turned and retreated to underneath the blankets, refusing to talk about it or look as Cullen strolled over to join him, sitting nude on top of the pile not bothering to hide anything. “It’s a great night. Those stars are huge.” Looking down he laughed as he only saw the white tuffs of Seren’s hair and poked the covered body. “What are you embarrassed about? We’re both boys.”

“What does that have to do with anything? Who walks around waiting to see random naked men?”

“I’m not random. We’re friends, I hope. At least.” With that, the recruit moved to relax on his side and continued to poke at the covered form. “Aren’t we?” he laughed as Seren visibly squirmed.

“I said we are and we are. What does that have to do with you being naked?” he asked as his head came out to see Cullen’s smug face.

“It’s a nice night to be nude, I suppose. You’re always really toasty to be around anyway.” Seren frowned, turning to look up at the sky as Cullen was.

“I can’t help it. It’s my nature. Among other things.”

“Nature, huh? I understand that,” Cullen sighed as he closed his eyes. “Like how I feel things when I’m around you.” Seren froze, fearing that he had been found out.

“Oh? Like what?”

“Like, this pull. Like I’m being told there’s something special about you…”

“Ah…ahaha…That’s just my charming personality!”

“You’re not charming,” Cullen replied matter-of-factly. “It’s something else.”

“I am too charming! I’m the most charming bastard you’ll ever meet! I…What?” He froze again as he was stared at, but what left him speechless was the kiss he was given. It was…soft… Hesitant yet sure of itself. A hand went into his hair and pulled his closer, caressing the top of his ear and down the side of his neck. His green eyes closed, his own lips already kissing back. Whatever Cullen meant by an unexplained pull, he felt it too. He could feel this way forever.

No.

No, this was wrong. This was all very, very wrong.

“I can’t,” was all he could say as he weakly pushed Cullen back. “I can’t do this. Not with you. I just… I’m sorry.” Moving to stand, Cullen could clearly see Seren’s halfcocked erection and flushed face. He was into it. He wanted to be with him, but something stopped the moment abruptly. Pulling his underwear from the rack, Seren put them on, tied them tightly, and had already begun to fetch his other clothes before Cullen could even stand.

“What?” he asked. “What…What’s wrong? Did I do something?” For a painful few seconds, Seren refused to look or answer him. “Hey! Don’t go!” The look he was given was heartbreaking.

“I can't do this, Cullen. Not with you. Not with a Templar. I just…I’m sorry. Good luck on your training.”

“Good luck on my…? Hey! Hey! Seren!“ But he was already gone.


	4. Cullen Versus Alistair

“And then he just left me there! Naked! In the woods!” Cullen vented the rest of his frustrations to Alistair back at the Chantry. The entire time, Alistair had been listening and nodding as he pieced together the unfortunately predicament of his friend.

“Yeah. He was right. I’d leave you too,” was what he finally said at the end of it.

“Wait, what?” Wide-eyed, Cullen sat on the edge of his bed in disbelief. “Who’s side are you on?!”

“At this point, his. You’re a terrible human being.” Cullen’s jaw dropped as Alistair rolled over to work on his poorly-carved figurine of some sort of winged creature with a sword. “No, I’m not... Why would you say that?”

“Think about it, Cullen. He specifically said ‘ _not with a Templar’_ , right? He lives here and has seen countless recruits before you come spend a season in training then leave for one of the mage towers. Why would he want to get involved with the likes of you only for you to leave him all alone in a few months? Have you even considered that? Stop thinking with just your naughty bits for once. What if he got involved with a Templar before and made promises to be together forever, then they still up and left anyway? How heartbreaking! True love isn’t about giving yourself away on a whim. It’s...it’s for an eternity and you don’t even care about that. Shame on you.”

“Is…Is that how you really feel, Alistair? It’s surprisingly deep…”

“Look,” Alistair sighed as he sat up again, crossing his legs underneath him. “Giving yourself to someone you barely know isn’t right. All that ends with is a bunch of kids just like me being born and passed around to anyone willing to take ‘em because they’re inconvenient. I’ll tell you what though; I’ll never do it like that. I don’t want a bunch of fancy words and half-truths. When I fall in love, it’ll be the forever kind. The only type of love worthwhile. You should too, Cullen. Granted, you and that local dragon boy aren’t exactly going to be making babies rubbing against each other, but still. You’re being selfish and are only concerned with that knob between your legs. Go to the brothel if you just want quick snog before taking your vows, but don’t hurt someone who cares about you in the process.” Grumbling, Alistair looked away as he touched on a sensitive subject for him. “Whatever, I’m going to bed.” Cullen seemed shocked and a bit pained by the lecture, but was at least seriously considering what he had just been scolded over. Maybe he was being selfish? He hadn’t even thought about how his time in Lothering would come to an end sooner rather than later.

“…I should go apologize to him,” he muttered as he stood from his cot.

“It’s the middle of the night, Cullen. Go to sleep before you do something even dumber than you already have.”

“I’m not going to be able to sleep if I just leave it like this! You’re right. I didn’t even think about how he must already know the end result for our…thing. Whatever we are or were going to be.”

“Do you even know where he lives? Other than the forest? Don’t dragons live in mountains or caves?”

“He’s not a real dragon! And…no, but it can’t be far. His sister was also there in the woods and she is but a child.”

“And you want to be the stalking, dangerous-looking stranger that comes to their door in the dead of night? Because that’s a sane choice, obviously. Good luck with that.” Cullen moved to the dresser and began to pull on a pair of pants, tucking in his night shirt as Alistair decided to go back to bed again. Sneaking out of the chantry wasn’t difficult, to be honest. Guards took little interest in young Templars and the Sisters were in their rooms along with the Mothers. The older Templars, the ones training the recruits, were already out and about in town enjoying the tavern and various companions they could afford that evening. A torch had been borrowed from the Chantry’s walls and he had been to this very spot in the woods so many times, he practically had every low-hanging branch and tripping tree root memorized. He wandered from a bit from his usual perimeter though, hoping to find a back trail or to spot a farmhouse in the distance. Two small flames flickered just south of his position, too red and steady glowing to be fireflies. Following them, he hid behind a tree as a small hooded figure sat on bent knees whispering a prayer he recognized from his study.

“ _Though all before me is shadow,_  
 _Yet shall the Maker be my guide._  
 _I shall not be left to wander the drifting roads of the Beyond._  
 _For there is no darkness in the Maker's Light_  
 _And nothing that He has wrought shall be lost._ ”

The voice was that of a child; a young girl whom Cullen had met before.

“ _I am not alone_ ,” Cullen said softly as he stepped forward. Bethany turned quickly, surprised and scared at first.”

“You!” she began to yell, but stopped when Cullen smiled at him and took a knee at her side to continue the prayer.

“ _Even as I stumble on the path._  
 _With my eyes closed, yet I see_  
 _The Light is here._ ”

He closed his eyes and reached for the headstone he had bowed before. “Malcolm Hawke? This is your father’s grave? The one you thought I was going to steal from?” With a huff, she turned to finished arranging the roses she had brought between the two glowing candles on each side.

“Yes,” she nodded as she worked. “My father passed away a little while ‘go, so Brother came back to raise us. Me ‘an my other brother.”

“…Then is your mother buried close by as well? I wish to pay my respects if that’s alright with you.” The mention of it though brought Bethany to near tears.

“Ah, no. Mother is alive…she just… Brother says she’s lost. Alive, but she’s tryin’ to find father in the dark. She don’t want to see us, so my brother does all the work. Cookin’ and cleanin’. I help though! Carver just complains a lot, but I help!” Cullen smiled at her, patting her head.

“I’m sure you do, little one. Your brother works very hard to keep you safe. I never really considered it until now, so I wish to apologize. Do you know where he might be?”

“Ah!” she smiled. “You two havin’ a fight? That’s why he came home so fast! Pfft. What ya do to ‘em?” Cullen blushed at the question and Bethany flew into a fit of giggles. “Oh! Yous were kissin’! He likes ya, ya know? He told me so.”

“I…like him too. Very much,” the humbled young man admitted after clearing his throat.

“Come on then! We’ll go to my house!” Standing, she offered her small hand out which was gratefully taken. “My house is o’er there!” she pointed in the same direction as the lake he had to walk back to his barracks from earlier that evening.

“That’s fairly distinct from the town. You must have a fairly large clearing and claim.”

“Yeah, we keep horses and stuff, ya know?”

“Cattle and a stable? In the woods? But the wild animals…”

“They don’t be botherin’ us! Ya ready or no?” Cullen nodded, giving the little fingers a squeeze, noticing how they were also partially warm much like Seren’s, while his other gripped the stolen torch.

“Yes…and thank you. I shall never forget your kindness.”


	5. Cullen Versus the Cheese Wheel

In the small kitchen, Seren kneaded tomorrow’s bread by candlelight. He heard tiny steps on the stone floor after the wooden door opened behind him. “Bethany, I’ve told you countless times not to sneak out like that,” he began to scold, but stopped as he turned to see they weren’t alone.

“I ain’t sneakin’ nowhere, brother! I just went to say goodnight to father when I found this stumphead lost in the woods.” A little finger pointed up towards Cullen, the stumphead in this scenario. Seren looked between the two, his lips pressed with a grunt. 

“Still,” he sighed as he leaned over to scoop her up into his arms. A kiss was planted on her forehead as she was taken to the table and sat down there. “Father would not want you to be out there at night, just the same.”

“But I can defends meself!” she argued.

“I know you can, but you shouldn’t have to. There’s no reason to defend yourself if you were rightfully in bed like you were supposed to be.” She grunted at that, turning her attention as her sleepy twin brother came into the room, dragging behind him a one-eyed mabari doll as he rubbed an eye.

“Hungry,” he muttered, moving to sit at the table with his siblings and waited for his situation to be rectified.  Cullen came inside, closing the door behind him, and helped himself to look for something to do. Finding a cheese wheel in a cabinet, he removed it to serve small slices as Seren watched. It was endearing, if nothing else, how the younger Hawkes took to him and accepted the stranger into their evening. Carver didn’t even ask any questions, much too tired with a rumbling tummy to care while Bethany helped roll the dough nearby into a loaf, looking to her oldest brother for approval of its shape. With one twin fed and the other tiring herself out, each of the older males took a child into their arms and carried them to their beds into the connected room. Bethany yawned, smiling to Cullen who moved her to her cot, reaching up to tug a curl, accepted a goodnight kiss, and rolled into her red, wool blanket. Carver was entertained by Seren making his mabari ‘bark’, also took a kiss, and snuggled into his blue blanket to fall quickly back asleep.

“Such dears,” Cullen whispered. “They remind me of my own… _OW_.” His ear had been taken and pulled to lead him out of the room, through the kitchen, and back outside.

“ _ARE YOU MAD?!_ ” Seren wanted to scream, but only loudly whispered. “ _WHY ARE YOU HERE?!”_ Cullen rubbed his sore ear.

“I wanted to apologize,” he whispered in return. “But I didn’t know where you lived, so I tried to retrace the steps as to where we first met. That’s when I heard your sister praying at your father’s grave.”

“You…found that? Oh. I see. Thank you for bringing her home then, at least, maybe convincing her to return, but you shouldn’t have done any of that. And now, you should leave.” Cullen took a step forward, which was the opposite of what he was just told to do.

“Not until I apologize for what I did earlier. Kissing you like that without even thinking. I understand why you rejected me and I wanted to let you know that I understand. Did you think I wouldn’t figure it out?” Seren felt his heart stop inside of his chest, his eyes grew wide and he stepped away defensively.

“You…You do? In…in that case, I…”

“Of course I do. It’s because I’ll be assigned elsewhere after taking my vows. Why would you want to get involved with someone who is just going to leave when the season ends?”  he asked, but looked ever so confused by the way he was being stared at. “Why are you looking at me like that? Hey. Hey! Don’t laugh!” Seren had scoffed and nearly doubled over at the explanation he was given.

“Yes,” he nodded. “Yes, let’s go with that. However, after your apology and tonight’s events, I’m willing to rethink my stance if allowed? Bethany and even Carver seem to like you, and they never like anyone. Even me at times, really. So, if you are still interested, I would…really enjoy keeping you around until your departure.” A few more steps were made, but this time in Cullen’s direction. “Are you still interested?” Cullen’s face turned a bit red and he nodded.

“Yes. Yes, I am. But why the change of heart so sudd--?” The kiss stopped his questions and the answers to them no longer mattered.  It was heated, even forceful, as he found himself pinned to a stone wall and attempting to keep pace. His hands were taken as breath returned to his body to be led elsewhere, a stable down a path away from the little house. They fell into a fresh pile of hay with horses nowhere to be seen, likely just a holding place for hay to be kept while the horses remained elsewhere. Seren was on his back as Cullen hovered overhead, remaining close to continue playful kisses and lingering eye contact. “Are you sure?” Seren nodded at the question, untying the strings which kept his shirt closed, sitting up to peel it off with some help. Cullen’s was removed next, both tossed to the side before resting his back once again on the straw.

“Are you?” he asked as well, removing Cullen’s belt and untied the drawstrings of leather trousers, tugging them down to smallclothes, his fingers remaining clenched around the fabric.

“Yes. With you, yes. I haven’t been more sure of anything before.”

“Not even being a Templar?” While just a tease, the answer was surprising.

“Yes. Even more sure of taking my vows.” Seren’s eyes grew wide once again, but narrowed as he also felt a sudden wave of sadness. He knew their future was limited and certain to only end in one way, but his fingers remained clutched, only to let go and find their way to smooth, pale cheeks under soft brown eyes. It was the type of sadness where he wanted to be comforted, even if it meant taking advantage and allowing himself to true with his feelings, as dangerous and as heartbreaking as it could be. Cullen accepted the touch, letting his face be guided to make contact with the warm skin he had already grown fond enough of to miss.


End file.
